Invisible Android
by DragonWarrior
Summary: Imagine there was one android that wasn't destroyed, Android Seven. Awakened by Seventeen, her job is also to kill Gokou unless the rest fail. But something changes her mind, making her think that she shouldn't be evil at all.
1. Welcome Back...

Invisible Android

by: Dragon_Warrior // DJR

-----------

Apology time! I know I said I wouldn't do this evil kind of story. But I am. And as for blackmail-- she tells, she dies. :) See? I cleared it up well. Typical DBZ disclaimer. Seven's mine. Take her into your fanfic-ed world and you will die. Either death is what you want or you can just sweetly ask my permission to use her, with the proper crediting involved ^_^ And that's all I've got to say about that. Oh yes, plz review this story! Chap2 coming soon!

-----------------

Android Seven opened her eyes. Liquid flew around her, but not hurting her pupils at all. _Its like I can't feel at all.. _She thought as the liquid poured out, opening her capsule. Confusingly, she looked out and saw a handsome android lead her out. He had a scarf and silky long black hair. 

'Seven. Oh yes, you still look beautiful after all these years. Welcome to the world once again. Don't you remember me?' The android cocked his head to the side as Seven's minded whirred to the past. _Yes, I do remember. Your Seventeen. _

' Yes, Seventeen.' She said, flicking away the slime from her hands. Seven remembered Dr. Gero putting all the androids back, her first. But now she had a mission. Kill Gokou.

Seventeen rubbed his chin and smirked. ' Good. I see you haven't forgotten. Now we don't have much time, come meet my sister.' Seven shook water out of her silver hair and followed Seventeen. 

'Where's the Gero man?' She joked. 

' Long gone. We just killed him. And a huge group is waiting for us outside, but I don't want them to see you yet. You should hide in the shadows to keep safe, then surprise them. Especially Gokou' Seventeen smirked. Seven faced up with a icy blonde, who she assumed was Eighteen.

' Hello Eighteen. I see you've put on some weight' Seven cruelly commented, putting on that android smirk. 

Eighteen scoffed and looked at her with i-don't-give-a-shit eyes. ' And what about you? Seventeen, why did you have to bring this rusty model back? We only need Sixteen' 

Seventeen searched through a small box with numbers written on it. ' Seven has something we don't. If something happens to one of us, then she can take over. And I bet that won't be my place'

Eighteen rolled her icy eyes. ' Give me a break. What's she got that I don't?'

Seven crossed her arms severely and glared at Eighteen. ' Your attitude hasn't changed though.. You'll see what power I have once you go down.'

Eighteen laughed, with a touch of uncertainness in her. ' Yeah, whatever!'

' Enough chatter! Seven, do your thing' Seventeen ordered, and Seven nodded. She blinked a few times and then disappeared.

' Oh how could I forget! Seven goes invisible.. Some power !' Eighteen snorted and followed her brother, not knowing she was going to crash into Seven. 

She collided with nothing, and grumbled as she hit the floor. The top part of her jacket had rips at both sides, and she got angry as she got up.

' Don't mess with me' Seven's haunting voice rang out, whispering into her ear then walking after the nearly-laughing Seventeen.

Seven silently followed next to Seventeen, watching him carry Sixteen's capsule as the sister trailed along with him. 

' Just keep your guard, and go outside to check out the people. Tell me their power levels and who's weak.. Go' Seventeen whispered when Eighteen wasn't looking, and Seven moved a piece of metal to show she understood. 

Mutely, Seven passed through the blasted-open door and hovered invisibly next to Vegita. She looked at him. _It looks like he's extremely ready for anything.. _She thought, a smile forming her lips although no one could see.

A thought formed in her head. Her mind told her that he had no mate. _And he was slightly cute, but not as cute as Seventeen._ She ran a finger near his cheek, making him look at her, but didn't see a thing. 

__

Arrogant brat.. Take this, Princie. She pinched the area in between eyes, making him flinch and rub the now-turning red area. 

' Stupid flies!' She heard him mutter. She snickered, then hovered to the next person. 

__

Strange. I have no database on this teen. Let me check his DNA.. Maybe I know his parents. She started a scan, then gasped when she saw futuristic genetic material of Vegita and Bulma. _BULMA?! _Seven gasped. Her hopes of her taunting the saiyan was downhill, he had that non-stop talking woman as a mate. Plus Bulma could be a match for Dr. Gero's mind, but her brain just won't work as complex as her creator. 

Not that Seven was really an android, she used to be a usual woman, boy crazy, soft hearted; but extremely good at battle. For the money she accepted Dr. Gero's opening for an experiment, and she was turned into an android, just like what he did to himself. Seven had been living immortal for so long she forgot her human name. 

This purple-haired boy seemed extremely afraid of the androids, and she didn't like pansy's. The bald one seemed even worse. _Oh geez, isn't there a single fighter that isn't as scared as a mouse being pounced on a cat?_ She looked back at Vegita, then wondered why Gokou wasn't there. _His son was there, but he wasn't? What kind of father would that be?_

Seven teleported back to Seventeen and told him that they were all scared out of their bits. Seventeen smirked. She went away. 

' Just to tell you, I'm going to have some fun. This place reeks repetitive action.' She told the brother and sister, and quietly went away before they could talk back.

Seven reappeared once she found a small house on an island, that seemed to attract her to. There seemed to be some high ki's there, and one dropping then rising. 

She brushed back her hair and fixed it onto her shoulders to look proper. She glanced at her clothing, which were completely not the fashion now. She ripped off the |RR| and was left with a sleeve-less shirt and stretch out long-shorts. 

She clicked onto disappear mode, and entered the quaint house. She gasped when she saw Chi Chi crying silently, and Gokou tossing and turning. 

Her evil side told her: _Nows your chance to kill him.. Dr. Gero's plans will be fulfilled. Buuuu-ut... With his poor wife at his side and him so much in agony and pain she just couldn't do it.. Something told her that what she was doing was wrong, she felt that she should just fulfill Gero's mission when he was healthy, that way the kill would be fair. _

She crouched down and looked at a medicine bottle. Her brain tactical out the vitamins inside it, and she frowned. 

' This won't heal him. Its missing twelve ounces of iron. Oh god, he'll die then I'll never get to fight him!' She blurted, pissed off. _Stupid viruses. That means that I'll have to do it if I ever want to see him all cute when mad. _

I have no choice.. Checking to see that Chi Chi wasn't looking, she reappeared just enough that her healing touches would work. Seven's body shimmered as she touched Gokou's sweaty head. He yelled as a fingertip touched his head, making Chi Chi sob even more. Seven closed her eyelids and felt his pain pass to her, scourging her head. She let go just enough so that the next time he took a pill it would start working, but her problems were that headache of pain she had extorted from Gokou.

The shining ghost touched her head, bumping into a low stool. It crashed, making Chi Chi turn around and gasp.

' Oh Dende.. A blesser!' Chi Chi whispered, as Seven decided on acting like an angel and gave a humble smile then disappeared.

The invisible android stumbled away from the island, attempting to find a shelter. She rested upon a immersed hill, head throbbing painfully; Seven was cradled into a curled ball and was shaking violently.

__

Please leave me alone.. Why did I do that? I should be cold-hearted just like Eighteen and Seventeen.. Why? Am I half human half-android? What did Dr. Gero make fully anyway? He never really told me....

--------------

Well, this is my first fanfic as the main charac as an android. Pretty strange, I'm still trying to get used to being the bad gurl for now :p Will Seven stay evil? Will she kill Gokou? Or will she realize that the androids are wrong, or letting her human emotions take over the decision? Next time, on Dragon Ball Z ( ^_^ )........


	2. Change of Heart

Invisible Android Chapter 2

by: Dragon_Warrior // DJR

-----------

Same drill, I do not own DBZ, although I wish I did, but I do own Seven. Take her and you shall suffer worse than what all androids did :) That's all ^_^

------------

Seven sipped the tequila the waiter had just given her. _What a bright day, and I feel glorious! _The pain had gone after a day, but she still looked like a wreck. Bags were under her eyes, and her stomach screamed for something nutritious. Mostly, she still hadn't seen what was going on with Gokou. She had sensed that he was training, well and fine. 

She had gotten used to being visible now, with many people around her. Unlike 17 & 18, she didn't go around asking where Gokou was, killing people for an answer; cuz she already knew. 

The open Italian bar had a really great atmosphere. She liked staying there. Everyone was really friendly to her even when she demanded for something to drink. She didn't have any money, but they gave her a free drink anyway. The waiter said the next time she'd have to pay or come up with a good story.

Seven twirled the umbrella in her hands, getting very drunk. _Its not even sundown yet.. _She snickered quietly as a young man sat next to her.

He ordered a beer. Then he turned to her and gave her smile. _Don't push it, you'll crack your face! _She thought smugly. 

' I'm Valle. I haven't seen you around from here. Are you a newcomer?' the young blonde youth sipped his beer. 

' You could say that.' She said quietly, wishing in her mind that he would go away.

He focused on her face. ' Your name is?'

Seven's eyes widened in irritation. She couldn't tell a human her name was Seven. _Think.. Think of a name.. _' Silver...' _Yeah, thats it! It matches me anyway! _Silver smiled at her quick thinking.

' Silver.. That's a nice name. It works for me. So Silver, tell me about yourself.' Valle pushed on. She wanted to jolt a ki ball entirely in his face for his nauseating boldness.

' Like what?' She grumbled, gnawing on the straw.

' Anything..' 

She laughed. ' Isn't that abit vague?' Silver mused.

' Just tell me anything..' Silver's nerves were getting a bit squeezed, and she decided that she was powerful and could deal with this little dumb blonde.

Silver faced him and propped her head on her hands with an evil smile. ' Okay then, I'm really an android and I can kill you in two seconds flat if you don't go away' Too add to her scary tone, her eyes shone red.

Valle's blue eyes widened and he stumbled out of the stool screaming. 'Hahaha.. What a wimpy boy!' She cackled, then noticed that everyone was looking at her. ' We just broke up - and he's a little crazy.' Silver lied innocently.

She smirked. _That felt good. Maybe now I know why Eighteen and Seventeen like torturing people.. Except you wouldn't call that torturing hehe.. _

The drink had quite an effect on her now. Maybe drinking messes up my circuitry.. She shoved the almost finished tequila away, and hazily got up. Silver pushed through the crowds with clouded eyes. A pregnant woman held her hand once her nees buckled on her. The woman asked if she was okay, and she mumbled she was fine. She could feel everyone's eyes watching her, and she hoped that they thought she felt bad because of the made-up break up.

_Fine with me.. As long as I'm just a normal person in their eyes.. _She looked around to see everyone minding their own business on a street and then took off flying.

Yamcha glanced up at what everyone was pointing at. He gasped, it was a lady flying! Yamcha took after Silver, wondering how she knew how to fly.

Silver sensed a low ki behind her, on her tail. She groaned, then flicked on her invisible form by blinking a few times. Hearing Yamcha gasp and try and ki search her, she slowly flew away, leaving the spiky haired human rubbing his eyes constantly.

She headed to where she presumed was where that witch kept her inventions. She wanted to see what she came up with, and maybe destroy a few so Bulma would blame Vegita for doing it. _Causing trouble is fun. _

Silver passed through Capsule Corp. workers, and headed down for a lab. She marveled at all the stuff that was made there, hovercrafts, thingamajigs, strange medical instrument she had no clue about. _I should have an update. _Then to her surprise, she saw a body on a counter. A huge body, with an orange mohawk. _Sixteen? No, it can't be! How'd they get him!?_

She appeared, and touched his head. He was still unconscious she presumed, but then he grabbed her hand fiercely.

Sixteen's eyes opened. ' Do not kill Gokou. What your doing is wrong' He said in his monotone voice. Silver tried to let go, but he still held her wrist tightly.

She gazed into his sad eyes. ' What have they done to you? Let go of me'

Sixteen let go. His eyes poured into her. ' Dr. Gero is evil. You must stop being evil like him. Before you were a normal person and he turned you into another creature. Seven, fighting isn't the answer.'

Seven rubbed her pained wrist. ' Well, that's my choice big guy. I dunno what they did to your mind, but Dr. Gero programmed us all to do something. Or else we would have no complete reason for living.' 

' Your wrong. There are many things to do while your still alive. You should be happy with the time that you get to live, and live it well. I just hope that my words make sense to your human brain and you'll realize that what we all have done is wrong. Gokou is trying to save the earth, not harm it.'

His last sentence confused her. _We were programmed to kill him for assuming he was to kill the earth? Why am I supposed to kill him anyway? _Her brain clicked. _Because Dr. Gero said so..... Hell! Who cares about what he says!?_

Silver smiled and nodded. ' I think I understand now. You rest, Sixteen. Maybe if I can try and force the others to be as kind hearted as you are, then one day I'll see you again.'

A smile formed Sixteen's serious face. _This is rare, he only smiles around squirrels and birds. _' Hopefully the others with understand as easily as you have. Good luck, Seven. You will become a good human, I know it.' And with that, he closed his eyes.

__

Maybe he was sleeping, maybe he just died right there. She didn't know. She just hoped that Seventeen and Eighteen wouldn't be as stubborn as she was. _But getting to them would be much harder, their full androids. But- Sixteen got it just like that. How could I change their minds?_

Seven teleported out, then pretended like she was a worker there as she walked out. She passed by Krullin, who glanced at her strangely. He would've sworn he felt a some ki there, but then again he must've been hit to hard fighting with Tien. He shrugged and headed to talk to Bulma.

----------

Will Eighteen and Seventeen get the point of good or evil? Next time...


	3. Normal Again

Invisible Android Chapter 3

By Dragon Warrior

****

--------------

Bulma glanced at her mate, who was tossing and turning irritably. She clutched her pillow and watched him with interest. His eyebrows furrowed and he trembled in his sleep. She draped an arm around him protectively and snuggled against him. She wondered what his dream was about at that moment.

Vegita trembled as he would've sworn Silver was mocking him again. He jolted to consciousness and looked around him, waiting to see Silver near him, but found Bulma instead, nuzzling against him worriedly. He put an arm around her and glanced around again, wondering if what just happened was just a dream....

~~~~~

Silver awoke on top of a hill. She wickedly smiled, knowing her new dream technique had worked. ' So many powers I have.. To bad I haven't sparred in a long time !' She had connected her cosmological soul to his to enter his dream, linking it together like they shared it.

' Well, at least now he knows who he's coming up against.. What a weak prince, going insane over my movements.' She laughed and pictured his face, teeth gritting together at the of her fingers. 

_Now what should I do? Lets go give the fellow fighters a surprise visit.. _She chuckled and put two fingers on her forehead and transmissioned.

Her eyes widened as she crashed into Vegita's offspring. ' Oh!' She got herself together and in a crouch position she realized she her face was inches away from the man's face. For a second or so they just stared at each other until Trunks blushed and Silver brushed her hair back and jumped up.

' I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to barricade you..' Trunks apologized, with half of his long hair hiding his red cheeks.

Silver smiled and gazed at his face. _He looks so much like his dad.. Interesting.. _' Its okay, I was just in a rush and I think I should watch on where I instant transmission..'

Trunks gasped. ' You can instant transmission?!'

She nodded. _What's his name again? _' Sure, Trunks. I'm just here to ask your dear father where Gokou is.' Silver laughed.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. ' You know Vegita and Gokou? How'd you know my name? What race are you?' A few footsteps were heard and Vegita appeared from the time capsule.

Trunks stepped out of his view before Vegita could complain to him. Vegita froze looking at Silver, blinking, thinking she was an illusion. Trunks glanced back and forth at Vegita's frozen expression and back to Silver's smirking face. He unsheathed his sword. _Who the hell is this? _He thought, bracing himself.

Silver raised an eyebrow. ' Just try' She whispered to Trunks. He headed straight for her neck, and to his surprise she still hadn't moved at all. When his sword came clashing at her unmoving body, he realized she disappeared. Confused, he looked around, trying to find her ki although she never had one to start with.

' Wha?' 

Silver appeared behind Trunks and he could feel cold breath on his neck. Catching her by surprise, he swung down hard and Silver watched with amazement as she saw red blood trickle down her ripped shoulder blade. _So I bleed after all..._

She growled and spread out her hands in front of her. Trunks went into a fighting stance as he waited for her attack to form, which he suspected would happen. Instead her hands glowed and he felt such a powerful force blast him straight into his brain. He fell down cold, blood trickling from his ears. _Probably damaged his brain heheehehe..._

She turned around and was met with Vegita's fist connecting with her jaw. She rubbed her mouth and snickered. ' Didn't your mom ever teach you not to hit girls?' 

Vegita narrowed his eyes and started a ki ball. This brought fear in her eyes. Ki attacks could ruin her circuitry easily. She blinked and disappeared, then reappeared behind him. She grabbed his neck from behind him, and started choking him. Silver smiled at the look of pain on his face. 

' Now where's Gokou.' She heard herself say. Something inside her head stirred. In her eyes she didn't see a struggling Vegita, but she saw 16 lying down telling her something. His words passed through her, and she remembered. _WHAT AM I DOING!?!?! I'm acting just like Eighteen and Seventeen!!_ Her grasp released and she backed away from Vegita. _What's happening to me?!? Its like I can't control myself! _She could feel her hands spread out again, ready to send a force hurdle at his brain. _No! No!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!_

The good side of her was struggling. She yelled with all her might. ' GET AWAY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She knew it was too late, she felt her power release. She just hoped he had moved in time, and thank god he did. Vegita's eyes showed fear as he flew away a few meters.

He glared at Silver, who seemed to be struggling against another person. She kept on raising her hands again then lowering them steadily. _What is that *angel* doing? _He thought, taking a step back. He glanced at his son, who's ear seemed to be bleeding and steadily dropping ki . 

She looked at Vegita with worried eyes as she felt her evil side break away for a while. She lowered her arms and yelled. ' Go!!! Run before I hurt you!!!!!!!!' She screamed, then felt the evil side come again, getting her hands ready to form tri attack. _Maybe I'll just self-destruct! _Her evil side let her take control . _You wouldn't dare! _It yelled at her good side, in her brain. _Just watch me!_ She gave herself a tight hug and reaches for the bomb inside her. _Ten seconds and I'll go away.. Eight seconds.. _Her body flashed blue and white, and Vegita picked Trunks up and headed for cover.

Silver exploded. Well, at least the android // evil side of her did. Her eyes were back to normal human-like eyes, and they rolled up as she fainted, back in her humanoid body. Vegita reached into his armor and took out a senzu bean for Trunks. 

He left Trunks to mend for his own wounds, and flew over to Silver. He muttered something over his breath and looked at the debris around the fallen body. Everything that was owned or made by Dr. Gero was destroyed right there. He kicked a face, which turned over and showed Silver's android face. Vegita picked the limp body and walked back to Trunks, who was recovering.

' She's a human now.' Vegita stated, grabbing Trunks' C.C. jacket and putting it on Silver, who's Red Ribbon Army shirt was gone and had only a bra. Trunks flushed and looked away. Vegita gave a senzu bean to Silver, and she woke with a jolt.

' Shit!!!' She yelled, eyes wide open. She glanced around her, and looked back at the exploded area. She sighed. ' Oh thank god its over... I'm so sorry about that, my android side of me was controlling me again.'

' You mean you weren't doing that to us? You were an android, and now your human?' Trunks asked. She shivered and held the jacket tightly. 

' Yeah.. I used to be one of Dr. Gero's experiments. I'm one of his oldest creations, but more personalized to do different things. I think I still have that power' She blinked, and she disappeared. 

' Yeay!' Vegita and Trunks could hear her voice from no where. 

' Wow. She has the ability to disappear too.' Trunks commented as she came back, all excited. Silver shot up in the air and started flying in circles gleefully. Then she sped off to a nearby pond, with both of them following her curiously. She landed on her knees and dipped her fingers in the pond, then looked and her reflection strangely.

__

Wow. I'm back to normal. No more diamond-like eyes, no more circuits! She felt her face's features, smiling. Silver turned towards them happily.

' I'm human again' She whispered at them. 

----------

Author's note: Hehehe.. Everybody thought that she was evil again, didn't they? Well I figured out a way to get her back again ^_^


	4. Tick.. Tick.. I'm Baaaaaacckkkk!! :: Ins...

Invisible Android Chapter 4

By Dragon Warrior

****

--------------

' YOU WHAT?' Bulma yelled. She dropped her pan and glared at Vegita. 

Vegita grumbled. ' This food tastes horrible woman! What did you do, cook it with stones!?' Silver snickered as poked her food as well. Trunks quietly gulped down the hard lumps called chicken.

The pan clattered in the sink noisily as Bulma hotly turned around face deep red. ' Is it my fault you have bad taste, baka!?' She yelled in his face. 

Irritation caught the Prince. ' Me bad tastes? YOU'RE the ONE that has completely no taste in anything!'

Silver side-glanced at Trunks who looked like this was a normal thing. She continued eating her food, but rubbing her throat once in a while from its hardness.

Trunks had suggested earlier in the day for Silver to stay at C.C. after the rebirth of Silver. Vegita found it completely stupid, but just grumbled. 

_So. Here I am. Eating with a family. Food. Horrible food, I must admit. Vegita is right, how can she cook such horribleness? _Silver poked the little meat ball that was as hard as a rock. _Must think of something...._

' Oh, Bulma-chan. I still remember everything about cooking, and I do recall being Dr.Gero's housemaid at some times, so how about I give you a break and I'll cook tomorrow?' Silver asked.

Bulma lowered her pan and looked at Silver thoughtfully. ' Yes, that would be wonderful!' Thank you, Silver. I appreciate it'

Silver exchanged smiles with Trunks. ' Anytime!' Bulma calmed down and continued eating.

~~~~~~~~

After a while, Bulma led Silver up to her room. It was roomy, and it even had a small balcony. Silver flopped down on the couch as Bulma closed the door. She stared at the wall thinking about the previous moments.

' So now I'm human. Great, yes, but I still have my powers. Wait, that is great too! Oh well, at least I can defend myself against Vegita.. I know he hates me allot' She said to no-one in peculiar. 

She dozed off, thinking about the Cell games that was going on. 

~~~~~~~~

Silver woke up with a gasp. ' Kakkorotto!' She snarled, as she sensed a familiar ki outside. Her knuckles turned white as she grasped the windowsill. There he is, nows my chance!

She didn't realize she jumped out of the window until her feet felt pain soaring through her toes. 

She teleported in front of Gokou, who was talking to Bulma. In one quick motion, she surprised Gokou by punching him in the face. Bulma stepped back screaming.

' Silver! Oh god, Gokou step back! Somethings wrong with her! Silver stop it!' Bulma screamed, trying to drag her back. 

Silver ignored Bulma and dug her feet to the ground. She raised her fist to punch Gokou again, but he held it firmly. She gasped and struggled. ' If I still had my body I'd of killed you by now!' She whispered in a strange voice she'd never heard hiss out of her mouth.

Gokou looked at her sternly with a touch of calmness. ' Seven. Stop it' Silver quite her struggling and grinded her teeth together. 

' Let go of me.' She jeered. Gokou let go and stepped back. Silver raised her left hand and it started to glow. _One quick blow, and he's gone._

' No! Silver! Stop it!' Bulma shrieked dragging her nails across Silver's ripping C.C. shirt. She could feel them digging into her skin, ripping away her flesh and could feel the fear in those nails, just by the persistence they had.

She shrugged her off, and sent a ki blow at Gokou. He waited for the blow to come, and when it did, it shook his ears with a crushing noise. Gokou stumbled onto the floor, then picked himself up. Gokou's eyes narrowed, and he flew towards Silver.

Before he could land a punch on her, she disappeared leaving an after-image of her, then so did Gokou, following her growing ki. Bulma was in hysterics, she didn't understand what was going on and where they were. From time to time she would see in the corner of her eye Gokou's spiky hair dodging Silver's kicks.

At last, Bulma could see the final scene.. or should I say image? Gokou created a Solar Beam attack, blinded Silver, and a Masenko beam flew towards the unsuspecting Silver. 

Silver blinked repeatedly, then felt a horrible aching in her back. That grew to intense pain, then the last thing she could remember was looking at the floor smudged against her bleeding face and Bulma's yells before she passed out. When she opened her eyes, it seemed like she was floating through a void of endless stars and warps. She saw Gokou and someone else. They were fighting. 

It was another her. But she had two sides. One side was wearing half of Dr. Gero's style of clothing, with diamonds eyes, and the other half looked like how she looked like now. Then Gokou disappeared and she split into two halves, and she started fighting herself. 

Seven was winning over Silver. Seven pinned her other side down and stood over her like she was her victory. Then Silver disappeared and Seven regenerated her other side. The picture faded and it showed Seven fighting Gokou again. Gokou turned around and turned super saiyan, then sent a kamehameha wave towards the watcher, her. 

Silver opened her eyes and sat upright. She looked around confusingly, and felt her head throb. She was in a lab, the same one she had seen Sixteen in. Her hands were trapped against metal locks, and so were her ankles. Her head was covered in a bandage, and her eyes wandered to the tools around her and a jar.

Her eyes spread in shock. The jar had gel inside it, and in the middle of it all was a chip that seemed to move and wriggle. She stared at it in disgust and snapped her head away once she heard the door open.

Bulma walked in, followed by Gokou. Silver didn't understand why Gokou was here. The blue-haired woman peered over to her and patted her shoulder. ' Your okay now. You had a tiny part of Dr. Gero's mind left in you, and that controlled you. We operated over you and took it out, so you'll have to keep that on until it heals' Bulma explained.

' My dream.. Now it makes sense.. What happened?' Silver asked rubbing her aching head once Bulma released her from the metal chains. 

She looked at Gokou. ' I was fighting you, wasn't I?'

Gokou nodded. ' I heard from Vegita and Trunks about you. I'm sorry if I caused any damage.' 

Silver stretched her arms out. ' Its okay, that was my bad side. I'm just glad that its out of my body now' She picked up the small jar and frowned. ' I'm gonna destroy this thing' 

Bulma frantically rushed over and swiped the jar away. ' No way! This is going to be my new experiment!' She put the jar on a table under something she presumed was a scanner. 

' Oh, I got you some gi for practice.' Gokou took out two-peice blue gi. Silver's eyes glinted with happiness as she thanked him.

' Practice for what?' Bulma asked peering over goggles. 

' Vegita and I are going to train her. She just might be the next new warrior!' Gokou joked.

Silver went to the bathroom and changed. She glanced at herself before she left, smiling at how cool it looked on her.

~~~~~~~~

Authors Note : OK! U ppl must be confused by now, but let me say some things to clear everything up.

-Y is Gokou still there: Well, since they released a new android, it changed time too. Gokou survived the cell series and Gohan defeated him easily since Cell was missing one more ingredient to become perfect, Seven. 

-Trunks.. or Mirai? : Mirai Trunks to be sure, Chibi Trunks isn't born yet. Another shift in the timeline.

- Y hasn't Seven met 18 yet?: Well just find out in the next chapter!!


	5. um... no title?

Invisible Android Chapter 5

By Dragon Warrior

**--------------**

She wiped away the lines of sweat dropping from her forehead, and focused on Trunks' blue hair and sped up.

Racing wasn't a hard thing for her, she was just not the good in that feild. Seven had always depended on her psychic and abnormal powers, thats all. 

Trunks looked back and grinned. He didn't even reach his full powers yet, and Seven was steadily dropping behind. ' You'll never catch me!' He laughed and pressed for more power. 

Silver bared her teeth in frusteration and closed her eyes. She focused a small energy on Trunks, just to slow him down. A pale aura surrouned him and he froze, then slowed down.

' Hey! Thats cheating!' He scowled, trying to go faster. Silver smiled and grabbed the colar of his C.C. jacket and yanked him towards her.

' Gotcha!' With enormous power, she waved him above her head like a prize.

' Help!!!!' Trunks yelped, laughing.

' Kesa I thought I was weak!' Silver laughed and put him down gently. Gokou strolled over and crossed his arms and gave the Son smile.

' Good way of stopping him, Silver.' Gokou said.

' Domo Son Gokou' She sat down and plucked grass from the floor. Gokou strolled back to the shade to finish his lemonaid.

' Ikaga !?' Trunks mumbled.

' Nan desu ka?' 

' How'd you do that kind of stuff?' Trunks asked scratching his head.

' Dunno... Something Dr. Gero has done to me for like 400 years.. Funny how it feels to be young and not a wrinke on you when your older than any living person...' Silver plucked a grass and snapped it in half.

' Well you're damm lucky to have those powers. None of us have that kind of ability' Trunks told her.

' Hai I'm tokubetsu' Silver laughed and threw a dead bug at Trunks.

Trunks fumbled to brush the bug off, and Silver started laughing at the saiyans fear of bugs.

' Where is it?' Trunks cried.

' O shatsu, anata baka!' Silver laughed pointing to his shirt as the huge bug's legs clinged onto his C.C. muscle shirt.

' Oie! Hanbagu atama!!!' Trunks cursed and the dead bug flew away. Silver giggled, then stopped and looked behind Trunks.

' Trunks!!!' A faint masculine voice shouted.

' Shh! Dare desu ka?' She whispered. Trunks shifted his head and looked at a boy strolling over to them, who Trunks tried to remember who he was, but couldn't.

' Hey Trunks-san!' A boy called out, his white robe flapping against his navy pants. Silver's eyes trailed down to his unbuttoned shirt, revealing six-packs then to his strange customized boots.

Trunks fully turned around and studied the guy. ' Yeah?'

' Malek desu! Don't you remember me?' 

Trunks narrowed his eyes then his eyes widened, remembering his friend that had offered him hospitality when he travelled to this world. ' Hai!'

'Genki desu ka?' Malek asked.

' Yes, and you?' He shook his hand politely.

' I'm ok. Nice seeing you again. See you haven't changed' He winked at Silver. Trunks blushed.

' Iie.. you don't understand!' Trunks blushed some more as Silver started laughing.

' So what brings you here?' 

' I'm moving. Probably see you everyday too' Malek smiled.

' Where's your house?' Silver asked.

' Asoko desu' He pointed north, where the city ended.

' Cool we'll get to catch up on old times' Silver wondered if Malek was Trunks' friend at school, but realized he wasn't from this timeline just like Trunks. She scratched her head puzzidly and watched them talk. 

She was sure Malek was from Trunks' timeline, but she didn't say anything and thought about asking Trunks at C.C. instead. As they talked, she got up and excused herself as she walked over to Son Gokou, who was fast asleep.


	6. Training

Invisible Android Chapter 6

By Dragon Warrior

**--------------**

The next day of training was hell. Vegeta made her and Trunks do a 100 mile run, and with the saiyan-blood flowing through Trunks' body, he thought of it as the battle of the sexes.

She ran. And ran. And ran and ran and kept on running. Her body ached, her mind was going to explode, and her feet were rubber. But she kept on running.

They each started on opposite sides, so whenever they passed each other Trunks would grin evilly and run faster. 

Silver groaned and drank some more of her water, then glanced at her lap-watch. _24 more miles to go, and this torture will be over. _She told herself, pressing for some more speed.

~ ~ ~

After a while, Vegeta ki-searched his future son and the android. He stood perfectly still ( don't you just hate that when he does it? ) on top of a sandy cliff.

Veggie-chan!' He raised an eyebrow in irritation at his mate's high-pitched voice.

Don't call me that! What is it woman!' 

Bulma came up to him, and he sensed a ki besides hers. The little boy.

Veggie, shouldn't you give the girl a break, and take care of our son?' Chibi Trunks wailed on cue, making him twitch at the closeness of the screaming.

I'm busy, and she needs training physically badly since she depends on her mental powers' He grumbled, wiping away spit on his face coming from Chibi Trunks.

Give her a break Vegeta!' Bulma sighed and walked back inside, going coochicoochicoo' to Chibi Trunks to calm him down.

Baka na females' He grumbled, then realized that Silver and Trunks were done as they headed towards him. Actually, Trunks was carrying Silver as she hung tiredly in his arms.

Trunks came up to him. I won, father' 

Vegeta grumbled. Whats wrong with her'

She collapsed on her 92nd mile. I'll go take her to her room' Trunks looked down at her pale whitish skin and flushed cheeks. 

After you take her upstairs its another round for you' Vegeta said.

But-'

No buts. This time only 50 miles' 

Sigh.... Yes father' Trunks walked into the building.

Once he came to the floor where Silver was in, he was surprised. For a few days she had been living here, and her room seemed.... well, strange. No one had ever gone in there except the robots, as her rule.

In every wall space, there were pictures of people, them, the Z-Fighters, and some of her and the androids who he presumed used to be her closest friends.

As he set Silver on her neat bed, he glanced at her mirror. It had a picture tucked in the corner, and he leaned to get a better look. 

It was a picture of her and Seventeen, her head in his lap and them holding hands. It looked extremely old, especially since it was in charted black and white. 

They aren't couples.. Are they?' He wondered, then moved to the far balcony side of the room where there were more pictures.

Snap shots of all of them, doing normal day activities. Gokou eating a whole chicken, Gohan playing with his dragon, Vegeta fighting, Piccolo meditating, Krullin with some girl, and him _sleeping_. Was that the best snapshot she could've gotten of him? Him sleeping??? Trunks laughed.

But some other pictures weren't of the fighters. Some of them were of Dr. Gero, performing experiments on gadgets and doing surgery on some androids. 

Trunks wondered where she got these pictures from. The android pictures were fuzzy looking, and old. 

Silver stirred, letting out a little cry like a squirrel's cry before being eaten by a crocodile. He guiltily whirled around and walked silently up to her, thinking.

Could it be possible that she had those pictures in her head? As in mentally, then got them on paper somehow? Does she have like a printer attached to her or something? If that is possible, maybe she could help us.. I wonder...' He thought out loud, studying her eyes and remembering the ones with diamond-like figure. He noticed that she had changed completely since the explosion, but just one tiny detail was there. 

She still wore the same double-earrings since the day she crashed into him. Slowly, he bent over her and brushed her silver hair away from her face. Trunks lowered, and lightly touched her earring delicately, as if she was a fragile thing. His blue eyes narrowed as they focused on a small letter carved in each earring. She had two earrings on each ear, so it made sense.

|R

R|

|R R|

Red Ribbon Army....' He whispered, just as her lips trembled, and tears started to pour down her face and Trunks jumped away from Silver.

He heard her mumble something, but he couldn't make it out from all the crying noises. Hurriedly, he ran out the door like a scared chicken, thinking she was her android-psychotic self again.


	7. Wakening

Invisible Android Chapter 7

By Dragon Warrior

****

--------------

Silver woke up with tears streaming down her face and her palms sweaty. She looked around in her room with wide eyes and saw Trunks running out her door like a scared rabbit. 

' Hm? Trunks?' She called out lifting herself out of the bed. She wiped the perspiration off her forehead with the back of her left hand, and with the other she steadied herself getting up the bed. 

What the heck happened? Silver ran her fingers through her hair and hurried out the door to catch up with Trunks; who seemed to be running a mile a minute away once he heard her voice.

' Trunks!! No! Wait! What's wrong with you??' Silver slid down the luxurious steps' banister with great speed and flipped in front of Trunks.

' Eep!' Trunks' eyes went wide and he slowly backed away mumbling a curse under his breath.

Silver grabbed his arm firmly and looked up at him. ' Whats wrong? Why are you running away from me?' 

Trunks whimpered. ' Uh.. Uh.. Nothing... Really, nothing...' His mouth twitched slowly.

' Liar!' Silver accused, standing on her toes to look up to him with am critical glare.

' Nothing! I mean it!' Trunks said with more assurity. Silver glared into his eyes and inhaled lightly.

She let go of his arm and returned to her normal standing position, which was a few inches shorter than Trunks.

' Why were you in my room then?' She asked putting her hands on her slender hips.

Trunks scratched his purple bangs out of his eyes and looked at her reckless vision. He smiled, thinking that she looked cuter when she was angry and wild-looking. 

' Erm.. Well, you passed out and my dad told me to bring you to your room.'

' Mmph. Your eyes tell me you're lying but the strange thing is I believe you. Come on, lets go have some lemonade. I'm exhausted' Silver grabbed his arm and pulled him back up the stairs.

' But... Vegita wants me to do some more laps' Trunks stuttered, resisting a little. 

Silver whirled around and gave a wild grin. ' Who cares, I'll handle it if he asks again. You looks tired anyway from beating the hell out of me' She grinned and pulled on his arm.

Trunks uneasily looked back at the hall and then sighed. ' Okay then. I really wiped your ass there didn't I?' He laughed and smiled as they climbed up the stairs.

Silver laughed lightly. ' Yes you did Trunks. If Veggie-chan allowed teleportation or flying, I would've won' She winked and swished his lavender bangs out of his face and grinned as she opened the door of her room.

Trunks uncomfortably looked around her room again. ' Um.. Nice room by the way' 

Silver peeked into her tiny fridge and looked around quickly. ' Memories. Many of them. I thought that if I kept them fresh in my mind then maybe I won't forget my past. So far I only have a bit of my past...' She drained off as she started stirring the lemonade. mix into a huge pitcher.

' Let me help...' Trunks went up to the counter and grabbed the pitcher, then closed the top and shook it so hard that once he stopped the lemonade was foaming at the top. Silver laughed and gently took it away from him.

' You didn't have to do that, but thanks anyway. Lets go out on the balcony, the breeze is picking up and it'll cool our bodies down' Trunks noted that Silver knew a lot of tiny facts, probably picked them all up from all those years of living. He shivered at the fact that this young teenager was many years old, and she wasn't only half androidian, she was actually human.

Silver handed him a glass of lemonade and took a sip out of hers as she looked out into half the city and the mountains. Rolling the glass gracefully in her hand, she looked at Trunks.

' How come there's two of you? I mean, I saw Bulma taking care of a baby she said was 'Trunks'. Two Trunks in the family? ' She asked.

Trunks smiled. ( Silver noted that he smiled hardly, only around his friends ) ' No one told you yet? Or your database hasn't figured it out yet?' 

' Hm? No, why what is it?' 

Trunks drank from his cup and looked at her. ' I'm from the future. Thats why there's two of me here'

Silver almost fell down. ' What???' Her mouth hung open.

' Its true' He nodded.

' No way! That is so cool! Aren't you gonna go back to your time?' Silver asked excitedly.

' Yeah, soon. I just need to train a bit more so I can defeat Eighteen and Seventeen in my time.' He said the last part quietly, unsure about her reaction would be, remembering those pictures in the room next to him.

' Why fight them?' Silver looked down confusingly.

' They've caused destruction everywhere, killed so many innocents. I came to the present to change what happened in my world' His free hand balled into a fist and he looked at the sky.

' Oh. That sounds like them to me.' She held his hands in hers, and raised them.

' Listen to me Trunks. I know you think I'm crazy, or I'm still a part of the R | R army, but I'm not. And I know you think sooner or later I'll go ballistic and hunt you down for trying to kill my ex-friends. And I know your thinking right now , how in the world is she reading my mind? She must hate me by now. But I think that's okay. You have a right to think that. I'm asking you a favor' She said in a low gentle tone.

Trunks gulped and nodded. ' Okay...'

' I'm asking of you to take me with you. To the future. To your time that is. I want to help, I have a past worse than yours and I want to get revenge back on them. Can your time capsule do that?' She asked hopefully.

Trunks scratched his head. ' The time capsule is pretty tiny, I could squeeze you in. I guess so, if it means of making the future better, sure. In fact, we could leave tomorrow. I think we've been trained enough' He glanced at her with relief in his eyes.

' Ohhh thank you so much! You won't regret this, I'll help out major' She squealed and hugged him, as far as her strength could handle. Trunks weakly smiled and hugged her back closing his eyes and taking in the smell of her perfume.


	8. To the Future

Invisible Android 

Chapter 8

By Dragon_Warrior

----------

Silver eyes opened and saw a familiar head. All too familiar. She slowly got up, realizing she was on top of the person she would last want to be sleeping with on the best day of her life.

Trunks.

Silver jerked out of his lap with great speed and she nervously looked around. She must've fallen asleep yesterday, or probably got drunk. Her memory was hazy, she remembered Trunks taking her to a bar nearby so they can celebrate. Then she was dancing.. With someone. Maybe Trunks. Wait, it couldn't be, because Trunks punched the person away from her, that started a fight.

She shook her head and glanced one more time at Trunks who had a bruise on his face, then teleported to her room fearfully. She glanced at her clothes, wondering if they were taken off or not. They looked the same, and she sighed. Of all times her memory had to play games. 

She changed into more comfortable clothing, that wouldn't remind her of her dancing and Trunks. Capri's and a navy top. Then she tore off all her pictures and stashed them into a small bag, with the rest of her small possessions she had gotten through three days. 

Silver glanced at her watch: 11:30. She wondered if Trunks had waken up or not. Hopefully he didn't remember anything, she knew he was as drunk as she was. _Men always get that way.. _She sighed with relief and went to the bathroom to wash her stressed face.

Half an hour later:---------

Trunks woke up with a jolt, then felt pain on his left cheek. 

' Ow... What happened?' He looked around and noticed he was asleep on his couch, not his bed. And his eyes perked up when he noticed there was another pillow . It was silver. 

' What's Silver's pillow doing here?' He thought outloud, but couldn't get the pieces to fit. 

' Was she here or something? What happened anyway when we went out yesterday?' He thought grabbed the pillow and smelled it. Yep, it was her perfume. He could recognnize it anywhere.

Trunks got up and headed for the bathroom for a shower to clear his mind. 

After he finished taking a shower, he remembered today was when he was going back home. That word made him smile faintly , thinking of his mother. Then his eyes hardened and he remembered the androids. He had to do this. Actually him and Silver. 

' There's still something about her I don't understand. Like she's hiding something, or doesn't know yet. Very strange.. I don't know, but I guess this is the best for her to come along. She has no one in the past, so she could make a difference in the future...' He said out loud while searching for his pants.

' And what difference would I make?' He turned around and saw Silver in the doorway. She half-smiled, holding her bag.

' Silver.. I...' He stuttered, completely embarrassed.

' Its okay. Now get dressed, save me the nudity for later, k? ' She winked and closed the door. 

Trunks inhaled deeply and grabbed pants as quick as he could and put on his muscle shirt and grabbed his C.C. jacket and headed out the door, then forgot to pack some of his stuff. 

Once he did, he headed out the door and was met by his past mother and everyone else, saying goodbye. He gave hugs and kisses, and saluted to his father whom he thought was his hero. He knew his dad was arrogant and rude, but he still secretly admired him even more than Gokou. 

Silver gave a few hugs, no one knew her that well. Although she did take a long time saying goodbye to Chibi Trunks. She held him and gave him a big hug, then kisses him on the forehead and whispered something. Trunks didn't hear what she said, but Chibi Trunks started to cry and stretch his arms out when Silver headed for the time capsule.

Trunks scratched his head and sweat dropped. ' Erm. How are we both gonna fit?'

'Thats okay. I'll just turn to invisible mode until I find a comfortable spot. Go in, don't worry about me. Just take my bag into the cargo place'

She handed him her bag, then turned invisible. Trunks got in, then she hopped in and laid down on the floor and curled into a ball. Trunks shifted his position .

' Hey watch it .. ' Silver complained, shoving his feet away from her upper torso. 

' Ahum.. Sorry about that.. I just can't see you... ' Trunks blushed and tucked his feet under himself. He pressed a few buttons and everything shook, and Silver crawled next to Trunks and pressed herself next to the window, and she watched everyone wave. She turned back to herself and waved goodbye.

A hand was on her shoulder, and she turned around to Trunks. Trunks' eyes were glowing, and he waved goodbye. She smiled up at him then disappeared again, and found herself a really nice spot to sit down.

Right in his lap that is. He didn't really know until we were up in the sky, and she decided to stop hidden mode. Surprised at first, his hands fumbled on the buttons, then he slowly put an arm around her waist protectively and rested his head on her hair. 

Silver looked up at him and smiled. He looked so ambitionistic and adorable like that. Slowly she reached up and gave him a kiss once they entered the time portal to the future. 

Trunks kissed her back deeply as he looked outside with surprised eyes. They were in his world finally. 


End file.
